1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a handle for manipulating a drive-tool, and more particularly to a handle for imparting selected levels of torque to a drive tool by virtue of the position of the drive-tool in the handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various mechanisms are in use for interlocking a driven tool, such as a screw driver, a socket, or a drill bit, in a handle for applying torque to the driven tool. Hand tools are available in which an implement may be selectively mounted upon the handle in different orientations for improving dexterity, ease of use or increasing torque.
Where the drive tool such as the screw-drive blade is held by the handle at the axial end of the handle, it is often difficult to develop sufficient leverage to drive the fastening element to either secure the fastening means or to dislodge the fastening means. One needs to use a different tool.
It is also not convenient to have a tool which is operable only from one end since there are times when because of space requirements it would be handy to have a tool in which the fastening element can be secured at a different location of the tool. A tool capable of accepting a drive tool in alternative configurations and which increases the torque at the operative end of the tool would be desirable. The present invention provides a tool in which the torsion value of the drive-tool is increased by the handle.